I'll Be Watching You
by Dana-Eliza
Summary: Itachi is stalking Deidara, but does Deidara really mind? Yoai, manxman. Read at your own risk.


My first Yaoi story ever and in English. Sorry if some things doesn't seem right, English isn't my first language. That's actually Dutch, but writing a story with sexual content in Dutch just gets ugly. I don't know why, just believe me on this.

Have fun reading this. I like this pairing myself and I hope that I portrait Itachi alright. I found this pretty difficult. Enjoy!

...

I'll be watching you(after the song by the Police)

There I was, watching him again. I think I even followed him outside this time. It's getting worse. I couldn't help but wanting to slap myself in the face for it, but he would've noticed me and I wasn't done watching him.

I liked watching him, but I didn't really know why. I analyzed it a couple of times, but never came to a solid answer. There was always a different reason why I was watching him. When I watched him train it would be to see how his muscles would flex with every move. That way I could remember his body better.

Sometimes I just wanted to see the different emotions flow over his face. He wore so many expressions and I was jealous of it. It made him more approachable and even more alluring then he already was.

Today there was a different reason why I was here, again. He was outside, sitting on a little hill, watching the wind blow through the trees. He wasn't wearing his cloak and to me that was strange. It was very cold outside and the wind didn't make it any better, but it didn't seem to bother him much.

The wind whipped his bright blond hair around his head. It was like his personal sun and he needed to be in the centre of attention. His hair was also one of the reasons why I watched him so intently.

But as I was saying before, today was a different reason why I was watching him. Today there was no expression on his face. No emotion he could show me to make me jealous again. He was just sitting there, thinking about something and it drove me crazy. Most of the time I could simply guess what he was thinking. He was an open book, but today it felt like he locked every bit of himself away.

There was actually a reason why I wanted to know what he was thinking. My birthday was coming up and I heard him talking to Kisame about it, but I couldn't quite catch what he was getting me. I never really cared for my birthday or the presents I got, but Deidara had never gotten me anything. What made him change his mind? I needed to know. Of course I tried beating it out of Kisame, but he was very persistent. Very annoying.

So here I was again, watching the blonde, hoping to find out what he was getting me for my birthday.

A sudden gust of wind made his hair fly up above his head and broke the string of his ponytail. Annoyed he tried to flatten his hair again, but it was to no avail. I couldn't help but smile a little at this. There was the Deidara I knew, with all the emotions that made him so real.

My smile suddenly disappeared when he chose to look to the side and notice me. I was caught, stalking him, again. Stupid Uchiha. You're getting careless in hiding, although Deidara was a fine shinobi. He was part of the Akatsuki for a reason. He should be able to spot me. Maybe it wasn't entirely my fault.

Deidara looked me in the eyes for a few seconds. Red meeting bright blue, reminding me of the blue sky on hot summer days. When he looked away I knew I was invited to come sit with him. It became a habit. Watch Deidara from a distant, get caught, sit with him and talk about nothing in particular.

I made my way over to him, sank through my knees and sat down beside him in the soft grass.

He was facing the trees again with that expressionless face of his. I started watching him again until he suddenly spoke.

'So, your birthday is coming up, un. Excited?' His eyes met mine for a second, a teasing glow hidden in them. He knew why I was here, the bastard.

'I do not care for my birthday.'

He rolled his eyes at that. 'Everybody cares for their birthday, yeah. Maybe not in a good way, but you know you will celebrate it one way or the other, un. You could celebrate it with friends and make it a fun memory or you could celebrate it alone, crying yourself to sleep because you know you threw another good year away.'

'That's a weird way looking at ones birthday.'

A shrug of his shoulders told me he didn't really care.

'You're the one that doesn't care for his birthday. That tells me you're the one that throws all of his good years away, un.' He caught my attention at that. What was he getting at? 'But I don't really mind. Saves me the trouble of getting you a present, yeah.'

'You never got me a present before. It doesn't really make a difference then. Maybe I would get more excited if I got presents I didn't expect.' Would he get it? Would he understand that I wanted his present, but only his.

He smiled a little at that. 'Alright, I'll think about it.'

Suddenly he stood up, stretched his body a little and started walking back to the hideout. I watched him go. I couldn't help but notice the goose bumps on his arms. I knew he would be cold.

I stayed there for a while. Thinking about how beautiful Deidara really was. He captivated me. The stoic Uchiha would do anything for him, with a smile on his face.

...

Dinnertime. An easier time to stalk Deidara.

It wasn't often that all of the Akatsuki members were in the hide-out at the same time. They all said it was just coincidental, but I blamed it on my birthday. They always tried to get some emotions from me. It didn't really matter what kind of emotion. Hidan always tried to scare me, while Kisame tried to make me laugh.

Everyone was now gathered in the kitchen, where in the middle stood a large bar where you could eat on. Deidara was on the very end of it, trying to avoid Hidan who was screaming something random I didn't really care about. Hidan always tried to pick on the blonde, being an easy target. His personality was very explosive, so Hidan got a reaction out of him almost every time.

His personality might explain his love for bombs. A very interesting thought…

Of course I sat across from the explosive boy. My eyes roamed over his body, looking for something more. Something that could truly explain my obsession.

Some rice made its way over to us. Deidara mumbling a soft thank you and me ignoring the person completely.

Small bites of rice made its way into my mouth. I chewed it down slowly, not really paying attention to what I was doing. I kept watching him, poking around in his food. Why wasn't he eating? Wasn't he hungry? Was he upset?

I searched his eyes again for an answer but found none. Only him raising his eyebrows as if to say 'Why are you staring at me?'

I gave him a small smile as to reassure him. Now he looked even more confused and a little worried at that. Right, I didn't smile. How can I make so many stupid mistakes in front of him? What is this boy doing to me?

Maybe I needed to say something. 'Not hungry?' I asked him.

He looked down at his bowl and saw his eyes widen in understanding. I saved myself there, thankfully.

'No, not really actually. Do you want some more?' He pushed his bowl towards me, but I pushed it back to him.

'At least eat something, but you can gave the rest to Kisame. It seems he's never full.' Deidara gave me a soft smile before taking a few bites of his food. His bowl soon disappeared across the table. I was still looking at Deidara, trying to remember his smile forever which made my stomach flutter.

...

And of course my birthday came all too soon. They even gave me a little birthday hat. Kakuzu's idea. I found it very annoying. I wasn't in the greatest moods to begin with. Deidara wasn't here, so I wasn't getting a present from him. He had made me so curious and now I only felt disappointed.

We were all sitting in the living room. Most of them were cramped up on the couch. Konan sat on a little wooden chair ignoring the bunch and Pain stood behind her watching nothing in particular.

The people on the couch started arguing who could give his gift first. Eventually Hidan won and stalked over to me, because of course I was sitting in the middle of the living room being the centre of attention.

Hidan handed me a big box. It moved a little in my hands, so as any other person would do, I threw it back at him. The box opened in midair and the creature from inside jumped on his face. Hidan fell behind the couch, the creature still scratching his face. Kisame started laughing at him and soon the rest of the group was just watching Hidan getting hurt.

This would be my only chance of getting out. I silently stood from my chair and left the room without a sound. If I could just make it to my room in time, I could lock the door and keep all of them away from me the rest of the day. Now I could perform my plan of crying myself to sleep and think of the year I threw away. Deidara and his ideas. I should listen more often to what he has to say.

I made my way to my room, quickly closing it behind me and locking it. I leaned my forehead against the door end let out a heavy sigh.

'I didn't expect you to be back so soon, un.' The sudden spoken words startled me. I turned around slowly and was met with beautiful bright blue eyes.

'Why are you here?' I made my face expressionless again, the shock fading. It was only noticeable in my hands which kept clenching and unclenching.

'Well, I thought long and hard about what kind of present to get you.' He was walking towards my bed and sat on it carefully as if it was about to swallow him whole. I only now noticed all of the lit candles spread around the room. There was also a little brown bag on the bedside table, but I couldn't see the contents.

'Well, what did you decide on?' I kept glancing at the bag, but eventually settled my eyes on the blonde. He was so much more fun to watch.

He looked a little nervous. 'I kind of noticed you always watching me, so…'

He had noticed. What now? What would he do? Is he mad at me? I waited for him to continue, to agitated to really move.

'I thought why not give myself to you. So you can watch me all you want and not have to hide it from me.' He gave me a small smile, but looked away almost immediately.

'Really?' I asked him expectantly. I took a few steps forward and stood right in front of him. His gaze met mine again and a saw a little worry there.

He nodded softly before watching the floor again.

'I won't do anything you don't want to do,' I said softly.

He smiled then, a little more comfortable with his idea, and met my eyes again. This time to keep watching me.

I was a little nervous now. What did I really wanted to do? Watch him, that's for sure.

'Could you, maybe, take of your cloak, please?' I asked hesitantly.

He stood up and started unbuttoning the piece of clothing. We were mere inches apart and I couldn't help but tremble in anticipation. So many questions ran through my head, but they all vanished when the cloak was thrown on the floor.

My hand reached up, but I stopped right before I touched him. 'Can I…? I left the question lingering in the air and the only responds a got, was a blink from the eye. I took that as a yes and let my fingers softly stroke the skin on his arm.

I looked up again, seeing if there was a reaction. I was only met with his blue eye, watching me like I was watching him. It made me want to touch him more.

My hand made its way up to his cheek and I started caressing that. He looked at my hand for a moment, but soon found my eyes again. My breath caught in my throat. It seems he noticed, because after that he just looked confused.

'Why?' he asked in the softest whispers. A question that deserved an answer which I couldn't give him.

'I don't know,' I whispered back.

He just nodded and let the answer fade away. We would find the answer later on.

His arms made its way up and he started to unbutton my cloak. I kept stroking his face while watching his hands undressing me. Soon my cloak found the ground and he started touching me. First my arms, then also my face, but he was little bolder than me. His hands were already on my chest, trying to feel everything through the thin piece of clothing.

'Can I take this of?' He asked shyly while pulling softly on me shirt. I only nodded and he almost ripped it of my body. He stared at my bare chest while his breathing came out in harsh gasps.

My hand came up again. Slowly caressing his face, neck and shoulder, trying to sooth him by mere touch. It seemed to work. His breathing evened out again and his hands started exploring again.

It seems he knew better what he wanted than I.

'May I undress you?' I asked politely. He looked a bit shocked at first, but then just took a step back to give me some more room.

I pulled of his shirt slowly and carefully, letting my fingers linger a little longer on his body then necessary. Then it was time for his pants. I started unbuttoning his pants and let the zipper slide down slowly. I sat down on my knees, sliding the peace of clothing of at the same time. He stepped out of them while leaning on my head for support. His eyes never left my face and I noticed something else in his eyes, but I couldn't figure out what it was.

I still had to pull down his boxers. When I looked up at the garment I noticed he was hard. Did I do that? It wasn't my intention to get him turned on or was it? I kept looking at it for a while, trying to come up with an answer and finally decided it wouldn't matter. It was still coming off.

When he was fully undressed I stood back up and ignored his hard on completely. It was not what I wanted to touch at the moment.

I looked in his blue eye expectantly and he got the hint immediately. He got down on the bed again and laid there, waiting for me to join. I sat down beside him and started touching his chest, like he had touched mine. I let my fingers ghost over his nipple and felt him tense under my touch.

I looked him in the eye again. He watched me through half lidded eyes, his bang fallen to the side. His mouth was slightly ajar and he was breathing heavy again. I let my fingers make its way down, caressing the skin around his hardened dick. A whimper left his lips.

He wants me to touch it right?

One finger lifted up and felt down the length of him. A shudder ran threw his body and a small moan was heard.

I had been looking at my finger, but now wanted to see his reaction. So I looked up, but was met with something else.

A pair of lips crashed into mine. Kissing me hard, almost devouring me. I was shocked at first, but let him do what he wanted eventually. It actually felt kind of nice.

His tongue ran across my bottom lip and I granted him entrance immediately. I got a moan from him again and he let his tongue wonder through my mouth. I felt a little left out, so I started pushing my tongue in his mouth, but that only made him fight back more. It became a battle, which I eventually one. I wasn't a quitter and he got busy with something else. He was fumbling with my pants and used the same force as on my shirt. Let's just say that the pants didn't survive this.

'Was that really necessary?'

Deidara just sat there, blinking a couple of times until he finally said something.

'Yes.'

I rolled my eyes at him, but regretted it immediately. He grabbed my half hardened cock and gave it a hard stroke. A weird combination of a gasp and a moan escaped my mouth. I was just shocked I even made a sound. Deidara just smirked and continued with his ministrations.

It didn't take him long to get me at the same level he was on. With fascination he watched his hand go up and down. I had a feeling that I just had to touch him again. There was a new emotion again and I had to find out why.

My hand made its way up to his face and I started to caress the skin right beneath the eye. He looked up again and for a while we just sat there, watching each other. His hand never stopped moving, so at some point my breath came a little raggedy.

Suddenly a grabbed his hand and pulled it away. I just realized it was my birthday and I had the right to touch him. I really wanted to touch him. So I gave him a little push until he was lying on the bed again, his head resting on the pillows. His hair displayed around him like a hallow.

I sat down beside him again. His eyes met mine expectantly. He wanted something, but I didn't really know what, so I gave him a questioning look.

'J-just touch me, un. You're always watching me, but you never touch me. You owe that to me for always watching, yeah.' His voice was clouded over with lust. I had to shake my head to get that deep vibration out of it. What was he doing to me?

I still did as he asked. It's not like I could hold back my own needs anymore. So my hand was on his chest again, but this time with a little more force. I would make sure he felt everything I did to him. When I reached his nipple and gave it a soft pinch, I got the most wonderful sounds. It made me want more. I wanted to taste the blonde.

I sat down on his hips, making our erections meet a couple of times. It felt kind of nice, so I didn't bother sitting somewhere else. Deidara had closed his eyes, so when I kissed him he was not responding at first, but soon came the same eagerness as before. He slipped his tongue inside my mouth again and I let him again. He was really good at this and why not take advantage of that.

At some point I remembered I wanted to taste more. It seems the blonde made me forget a lot. I'll ask him later why that happens. Now I was making my way down, kissing and licking as much skin as possible.

In his neck I left a couple of red marks. Somehow that seemed appropriate. I was already working on his chest, reaching is nipple in no time. I flicked it ones with my tongue, then the other and I thought that would be enough. I got a few sounds out of it, some seemed to be a little sad, but I chose to ignore it. It's my birthday after all.

I kissed his stomach and dipped my tongue in his bellybutton. This made him giggle until my chin hit his hardened length. A moan left his mouth and I looked up at him to make sure everything was still okay. The bomber was propped up on leaning on his arms, looking at me. I wasn't quite sure what he wanted me to do now and he seemed to notice that as well.

'Lick it,' he said softly.

I did as I was told and licked his full length, my eyes never leaving his beautiful face. He made many noises and he didn't care if anybody could hear him. I did it again, just to hear those noises again. Then I got my next order.

'Take it in your mouth and suck it.'

I looked at him quite surprised, but did it anyway. Carefully I took the head in my mouth and gave it a suck. A loud moan left Deidara's mouth. This tasted different than the rest of his skin. That was salty, but this was more bitter. It was a strange taste, but not unpleasant.

I took a little more of his dick in my mouth and give it another suck, but this time I didn't wait for the noises to die out. I was now moving my head up and down, sucking along the way. This was sort of fun. I've never done anything like this before, certainly not with a man. I never really saw a reason to touch a man or a woman for that matter. But now I understand why people do it. It feels good.

I let Deidara's cock fall out of my mouth for a little breather. I saw him open his arms and I lay down in them. My head buried in the crook of his neck, his blonde hair tickling my nose. I breathed in the beautiful smell of the sweaty blonde. It felt nice just lying there.

'Itachi?' he whispered. I turned my head a little as a sign I was listening. 'I, um, I want you to fuck me.'

I rose up again, looking at him rather confused. He reached for the little brown bag on the bedside table, his hand trembling along the way. He handed me a small bottle which read lube. I still didn't know what to do.

'Is it something I want to do?' I asked uncertain. He nodded his head vigorously. So this would be fun for me, apparently. I know how it works with a woman, but how do you even do that with a man?

'You need to tell me how to do this,' I said.

He looked at me a little confused, but then grabbed my hand and coated three fingers in a large amount of lube. 'Now you're going to prep me. First you stick one finger in my asshole and wiggle it around until I feel comfortable. Then you stick up a second one and do the same while stretching me. The third comes in after that.' His short lesson was over and he laid down again expectantly.

'And after that I stick my dick up your ass?' I asked a little bewildered.

'Yeah.'

'Alright.' It seems to be fine with him, so I'm just going to believe him.

I put my first finger against the ring of muscles. It still seemed a little weird to me, but I let it slide in anyway. It felt really strange. The skin there didn't feel as smooth as the skin on the rest of the body. I wiggled my finger a little around, but Deidara got impatient and ordered me to stick another finger in. I rolled my eyes and did as I was told.

I started stretching him a little now, but the only fun part for me were the noises that the blonde made. It was kind of boring, but I probably shouldn't mention that to said blonde. When my third finger entered and I wiggled around some more, I got a sudden screamed moan from Deidara.

'Right there,' he said. So I made the movement again and I got the same reaction. I looked at him expectantly, ordering him with my eyes to explain.

'That's my prostate. It's a bundle of nerves that makes me feel good. Now stop with all the questions and fuck me already. I'm ready.'

Who was I to deny him. Maybe it got fun for me to now. I positioned myself in front of his entrance and was about to slide in, when he stopped me.

'You have to do this slowly, otherwise you will hurt me a lot,' he said.

I slid in slowly now, getting to know this new feeling. It was fantastic. It felt like Deidara was sucking me in, but then a hand came up and I stopped. I was halfway in and I could tell by the bombers face that he needed a minute. So I waited patiently and got used to the new feeling.

His hand came down again and I slid in further, all the way this time. Now we both needed a minute. I've never felt so great in my live. Why have I never done this before? I started kissing the blonde, because it felt right. It was a soft kiss this time. I was in charge now.

He moved his hips a little, telling me I could move, so I slid out very slowly and just as slowly made my way back in again. I moaned against Deidara's lips, not wanting to part. I continued this slow place. The blonde didn't seem to care.

'A little to the right,' the blonde whispered against my lips. So I did and a loud moan left his mouth. Must be that prostate again. Very interesting.

'Can you move a little harder now?' he asked. I did move the pace up, but after that I couldn't stop. It felt so great that I went faster and faster. My moans mixed with Deidara's, together making so much noise while our bodies were slamming into each other.

Something hot was boiling in the pit of my stomach and it was making me sweat even more. I could feel the end coming.

'I'm almost there, Itachi.' And he wasn't lying. His muscles were tightening around me, which made my orgasm come even faster.

'Me too.'

'Together?' I nodded and gave him one last hard blow against his prostate. I felt his seamen coating my stomach. I couldn't hold back then and came in him. Emptying everything I had.

I fell limp in his arms. Too tired to even move off him. I started caressing my back, soothing me in a nice sleep. Until someone banged on the door.

'If you're done with this present, you can attend to your other ones. We are waiting you know,' said Kisame.

'I'm not done with this one yet,' I yelled back.

Deidara laughed at that. He gently pushed me off him and made himself comfortable in my arms. We fell asleep soon after and when we woke up a had a little more fun with my present. That little bag wasn't empty you know.

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto


End file.
